


La Importancia del Recuerdo

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wigetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Guillermo despierta solo en su cuarto, por primera vez temprano. Así que decide comenzar a recordar todo lo que le llevo a este momento.
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Willyrex/Vegetta777
Kudos: 9





	La Importancia del Recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Como siempre, no controlo las vidas y acciones de Samuel o de Willy, esto es escrito por pura diversión y porque cuando escribí esto, estaba bien pinche segura que eran pareja.
> 
> Esta historia la he publicado tanto en Wattpad como en Tumblr hace muchos muchos años. Ahora estoy en un proceso de eliminar mis historias de Wattpad y ff.net y subirlas acá.
> 
> Con eso dicho, espero que les guste.

Cuando Willy despertó, supo que su vida iba a cambiar completamente. Estira su brazo para poder agarrar su celular y ver la hora. 5 de la mañana, una hora antes de que su alarma suene. Despertarse temprano no es algo usual en él, no es que siempre se despierte tarde, pero ¿levantarse antes de que su alarma suene? Eso no es algo característico del chico en cuestión. 

-Deben ser por los nervios- susurro, mientras dejaba su celular al costado de su almohada e intentaba volver a dormirse. Pero luego de unos minutos comprendió que ya no podía, no tenía sueño. 

Después de mucho decidirse, se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha para comenzar su día, aunque aún a esa hora no podía hacer mucho. Cogió una de las toallas de su cajón y entró a su baño. En algún momento, Willy comenzó a recordar todo lo que lo había llevado a este momento. Toda vida tiene sus dificultades, pero según Guille, la suya ha sido más difícil de lo normal. 

Todo comenzó cuando se fue a vivir a Lo s Ángeles. Mudarse a L.A fue todo un reto, conseguir una casa, planificar la mudanza, conseguir todos los documentos necesarios. Aunque nadie puede negar que lo más difícil para él  f ue sin duda conseguir un amigo que lo acompañe, que viva con él ese capítulo nuevo de su vida. 

Primero fue muy difícil, varios amigos de años no podía ir con él. Guille se vio rodeado de muchas negativas, pero eso no lo desanimaba. Si él quería ir con alguien, iría. Pasó un tiempo hasta que escucho como respuesta un “déjame pensarlo” y de la boca de alguien que Guille, nunca imagino. 

Samuel se llamaba; y a pesar de conocerlo hace relativamente poco, comparándolo con otras personas, la conexión que tienen, no solo al jugar, sino en todo momento, hizo que su amistad se forjara bastante rápido. Ahora cuando Willy mira hacía el pasado, no entiende por qué no le pregunto a  Vegetta antes. 

Luego de algunos días y varias partidas de _SMITE_ , es respuesta inicial se trasformó en lo que Willy esperaba con ansias escuchar: Sí. Pero Eso solo fue el inicio de muchas horas escogiendo casa, reuniones a escondidas para verificas todos los papeles y lardas conversaciones para decidir una fecha de partida. Todo estaba bien, cada día faltaba menos. Primero sería la  _Ingame_ y días después partirían, sorprendiendo a todos sus fans. 

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban jugando  _Hunger Games_ en medio de miles de fans. Y no falto mucho para que sus amigos y los seguidores comiencen a gritar “¡ Wigetta !” mientras son empujados y casi obligados a besarse, aunque al final solo fue un beso en la mejilla, ninguno de los dos puede negar que en ese momento sintieron algo extraño, algo que solo iría aumentando.

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles, ellos pensaron que algunos de sus fans se iban a sorprender, pero nunca imaginaron que tanto. Las suposiciones, rumores y el salseo fueron algo normal en esos días, aunque a ellos no les chocaba mucho, era algo normal en su profesión y en cierta manera, les divertía. Esas frases con motes  cariñosos o los  _tweets_ hechos para el otro fueron aumentando y sin darse cuenta, cogieron más significado. 

Guille no recuerda con exactitud cuándo fue que todas esas cosas, las decía enserio; ni tampoco cuándo, en medio de una conversación con Samuel, ambos se quedaban en un silencio algo  incómodo , por alguna frase con doble intención que alguno de los dos soltaba. Pero no cabe duda que siempre recordara esos pocos momentos donde sus manos se  tocaban , intencionalmente; y las mantenían así por todo el tiempo posible. N i cuando Samuel se armó de valor y lo invito a cenar a un restaurante un tanto diferente. Recuerda la sonrisa de idiota que intento ocultar, ese “sí” algo nervioso que  respondió y el beso que Samuel le dio en la mejilla al  oír su respuesta. 

A veces, Guille intenta recordar cuando se enamoró de Samuel; y es ahora que se  está duchando intenta recordar el momento exacto. Probablemente a los tres o cuatro meses de vivir juntos fue cuando esos sentimientos adquirieron nombre. Pero no solo ese sentimiento fue el que surgió, aparecieron otros para nada lindos, dispuestos a comerle la cabeza y a deprimirlo. Cada vez que lo miraba, esos sentimientos no paraban de decirle “No es para ti”, “No siente lo mismo que tú” o “Se alejara si se lo dices”. Willy recuerda esos momentos con tristeza, pero luego sonríe, sabiendo que esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando  Vege lo invito a salir. 

Siempre rememora esa salida, mesa con velas, lindas vistas y buena comida. Ríe cuando recuerda las fotos que se hicieron y lo que esas causaron. Muchos seguidores pensaron que estaban celebrando meses o incluso años de relación. Cuando en verdad, la cena solo fue el comienzo de esta. Porque cuando regresaban a su casa, caminando más pegados de lo usual, Guille lo detuvo antes de que Samuel pudiera sacar la llave, le agradeció por la cena y antes de que pudiera responder, Guille ya lo estaba besando, arriesgando probablemente, una gran amistad. Pero cuando sintió unos brazos abrazando su cintura y unos labios respondiéndole; se preguntó porque no lo había hecho antes. 

Luego de ese beso le siguieron más, ahora se agarraban de las manos en cada momento posible y en algunas ocasiones, compartían cuarto. Pero las cosas solo cambiaban cuando no eran observados, porque cuando la cámara era prendida, solo se dedicaban sonrisas y palabras que eran normales entre ellos. Mantener la relación en secreto fue un acuerdo mutuo. La razón era sencilla: Su trabajo.  Tenía miedo de que si su relación salía a la luz, podría de alguna manera perjudicar uno de los pocos trabajos  en donde son realmente felices. Ellos se aman, pero por desgracia algunas personas no entendían ese amor y por eso escogieron las sombras. 

“Aunque en verdad, fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar” Piensa Guille mientras cierra el agua de la ducha, coge la toalla y comienza a secarse. 

Pero toda acción trae su consecuencia; y eso Guille lo sabe muy bien. A pesar de que los dos decidieron mantener todo en secreto y actuar lo mejor posible para  que nada se descubra, los sentimientos siempre salen a flote. Un día era alguna frase  super cariñosa, otro, una mirada muy profunda. Aunque a primera vista eso no  parecía nada de otro mundo, causaba estragos entre las fans y más motivos para los  haters de seguir fastidiándolos. A pesar de querer siempre enfocarse en lo bueno, en ocasiones terminaban gritándose. Ya sea por el miedo a ser descubiertos o por los insultos diarios. A veces las discusiones no terminaban sino en días, cuando se cansaban de dormir sin el otro. En otras ocasiones alguno de los dos no soportaba más y simplemente abrazaba al otro, hasta que este se calmara, dando a entender que aunque pase lo peor, siempre estarán juntos; y eso es lo único que debería importarles. 

También estaban esos momentos que Guille amaba, en donde podían mostrar un poco de su relación sin estar diciendo algo.  Recuerda cuando se puso celoso por qué una mujer cualquiera miro a Samuel por mucho tiempo; y Guille le mostraba sus celos, poniendo “ _It’s_ _mine_ ” en un  _tweet_ mencionando a Samuel. La cara de tonto que puso su pareja cuando le explicó el porqué de tal acción, siempre le provoca carcajadas. Tampoco puede omitir esa vez que  Vegetta quiso pagarle con la misma moneda, alegando que si él puede actuar como un tonto posesivo, él también tiene ese derecho. Willy sonríe, porque siempre luego de alguna de esas tonterías, terminan abrazado en la cama del mayor, esperando a quedarse dormidos. 

Guille termina de secarse y sale del baño solo con una toalla en la cintura. Agarra el vestuario de ese día, completamente limpio y en un lugar especial de su cuarto, para nunca olvidarse. “Aunque eso sería imposible”, susurra. 

Ya han pasado varios años, A pesar de que hace tiempo que no viven en L.A no tuvieron que separarse. Visitaron otras ciudades y vivieron en otras, siempre juntos. Pasando momentos inolvidables, ya sea de ellos como pareja o como compañeros cuando había algún suscriptor delante.  Pero como siempre, todo tiene un fin. Y este día marca el fin de esa etapa. 

Ya con la vestimenta bien puesta y completamente arreglado, sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina; solo piensa tomar un vaso con agua, no cree que el estómago le alcance para más. Luego de unos sorbos, comienzan a llamar por el telefonillo, cuando contesta, se sorprende un poco, pues él creía que aún era temprano. 

-Willy, ¿ya estás listo? Deberíamos ir yendo- La cámara del aparato enfoca a  Luzu , todo arreglado también para la ocasión. 

-¿Qué hora es? ¿No falta mucho?- Pregunta Guille, aún un tanto despistado. 

-Es hora de que vayas saliendo, falta lo necesario para que lleguemos a tiempo, así que coge lo que necesites y baja- Responde su amigo, para luego alejarse del aparato, dispuesto a esperarlo en su auto. 

Guille prefiere no seguir discutiendo y hace lo que ha dicho  Luzu . Cuando ha bajado, este le mira con una sonrisa aprobatoria, mientras le abre el asiento de atrás. Cuando ya llevan conduciendo como unos diez minutos, Willy prende su teléfono , abre _Twitter_ y comienza a escribir: “Me acabo de levantar y sigo con mucha pereza, desayunare frutas y luego a grabar ” para luego enviarlo. 

A pesar de todos estos años que han pasado, él no ha dejado su trabajo favorito en el mundo, que es ser  _youtuber_ , sigue siéndolo y piensa hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, si le es posible. 

Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya llegaron al tan esperado lugar, Guille comienza a ponerse nervioso, después de todo, desde hoy, toda su vida cambiara. 

Los nervios aumentan mientras se acerca a la puerta, cuando la abre, siente que va a desfallecer, pero solo necesita ver esa sonrisa de su pareja, para que se relaje completamente, lleno de hermosos recuerdos que lo ayudan a caminar, dándole a entender que no hay necesidad de sentir miedo, porque esto es lo correcto. 

-En un milagro que hayas llegado temprano- Le susurra Samuel cuando  está lo suficientemente cerca de él.

-Hoy era una buena razón para levantarse temprano- Le responde con una sonrisa- Te extrañe en la casa, no entiendo porque nos obligaron a dormir separados-.

-Lose, ni que nos fuéramos a casar por la Iglesia. Pero todos de alguna manera quería seguir con la tradición- Samuel le toma de la mano mientras sigue hablando- Por cierto ¿Pusiste los  _tweets_ ?

-Sí, supuestamente estoy en casa, desayunando y grab ando todos los videos para hoy… ¿Seguro que quieres que así sea?- Guille voltea a mirarlo- Sabes que yo no tengo problema, mantener todo en secreto, los anillos, estas pequeñas ausencias que hemos tenido para planearlo todo… ¿Tú estás bien con eso?-.

-Sabes muy bien que a mí tampoco me importa, sé que tendremos que ocultar muchas más cosas y que será difícil, pero si en algún punto nos cansamos, lo podemos decir, de todas formas, siempre vamos a estar juntos; y esa frase nunca ha sido tan real como ahora- Responde, mirándolo a los ojos para luego acercarse a su mejilla para darle un beso. 

Guille sonríe, sabiendo que todo estará bien, porqué los dos siguen en el trabajo que aman, con personas que los apoyan y quieren, porque ya decidieron el lugar definitivo donde vivir, luego de años de estar de país en  país, porque están juntos y  están a punto de casarse ante la ley, uniendo sus vidas y comenzando una nueva etapa, aunque sea ocultándose de sus seguidores. 

Y sobre todo, porque se aman; y eso es lo único que debería importar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
